


Hunting

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt fics [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted Merlin and Arthur going on a hunting trip and Merlin using magic to save Arthur and Arthur is very grateful to him. or sth like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin and Arthur were returning to Camelot after a fairly successful hunting trip, when suddenly Arthur felt himself being flipped upside down and pulled into the air by his ankle. He glanced around frantically and saw several men emerging from the bushes surrounding the path. 

"Well, what have we here? The mighty King Arthur?" said a man, whom Arthur presumed was the leader. "I think you'll fetch a nice ransom, Your Higness," he said with a leer.

"I don't think so," came Merlin's voice. 

Merlin heard Arthur sigh, but he remained determined. He was, quite frankly, sick and tired of Arthur thinking he was useless, and these people needed to be taught a lesson. 

"What don't you think, boy?" said the leader.

"I think you'll have to get through me before you lay a hand on Arthur, let alone ransom him," replied Merlin. 

"And how on earth do you plan on defending him? You don't even have a sword," said the leader with a sneer.

"I don't *need* one," said Merlin, as his eyes flashed gold and the leader was thrown through the air. 

The rest of the men and Arthur looked at Merlin, varying levels of fear on their faces. "Run," said Merlin. When the men didn't start moving, Merlin yelled, "NOW!", and the men took off.

When the men had vanished from sight, Merlin turned to look at Arthur. Arthur was shocked to see that Merlin's expression was slightly scared, but then he realized that Merlin was scared of his reaction. Arthur himself was filled with anger and fear and some arousal. 

"Merlin, would you mind getting me down?" said Arthur.

Merlin walked over to Arthur and picked up Arthur's sword from where it lay on the ground. His eyes flashed gold, and the sword floated through the air and started cutting the rope that held Arthur. In a few seconds, Arthur fell straight into Merlin's arms, who maneuvered him onto the ground. The sword moved through the air to Arthur's hand. 

Arthur grasped the sword and moved it so it just touched the side of Merlin's neck. "I should probably kill you," said Arthur. "But I won't," he said as he lowered the sword. 

"I will, however, do this," he added, and pulled Merlin into a fierce kiss.

Merlin gasped against Arthur's lips, and Arthur took the opportunity to delve his tongue into Merlin's mouth. Merlin tasted like sweetness and something else that was just *Merlin*, and Arthur moaned at the taste.

They broke away after a few seconds, panting for breath, and Arthur looked at Merlin, whose face contained a mixture of shock and confusion and a small amount of joy.

"Sire?" asked Merlin. "Wh-why did you do that?"

"Because you deserved it," replied Arthur. "You saved my life."

"I always do," said Merlin, leaning back in for another kiss.

They stood like that for a while, kissing each other, but eventually, Merlin's stomach growled. Merlin looked embarrassed, but Arthur chuckled, and said, "We should probably head back to Camelot."

"Yeah," said Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin felt himself being pushed against the wall as soon as he and Arthur entered Arthur's room. Arthur's mouth was moving against his, and Merlin felt Arthur's hands at his neck, loosening his neckerchief and removing it from his neck. 

Merlin moaned as Arthur moved down his neck to his pulse point, which he started sucking on. Arthur responded by lightly biting his neck, then licking over the spot he'd bitten on.

By the time Arthur was finished marking his neck, Merlin was hard, and before he knew what he was doing, he bucked his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Arthur's thigh. 

Arthur froze, and Merlin was scared for a second, but then Merlin felt Arthur's hand pulling down his pants and underwear and wrapping around his cock. Arthur started moving his hand, and Merlin felt his knees weaken at the sensation.

Arthur rubbed his thumb over the head of Merlin's cock, smearing the precome leaking from the tip, and Merlin moaned. Arthur started moving his hand faster, and Merlin's moans became gasps of pleasure.

Merlin felt a coiling sensation in his stomach, and gasped out, "Arthur, ah, I'm close!"

Arthur responded by sinking down onto his knees, and started to suck on the head of Merlin's cock. Merlin bucked a few times into the warmth of Arthur's mouth before he was coming with a cry. 

As Merlin came down from his high, Arthur tucked Merlin's cock back into his pants and stood up, licking some of Merlin's come from the corner of his mouth. Merlin's cock stirred at the sight, but Merlin was to tired for it to do anything else. 

"Thank you, Arthur," murmured Merlin.

"No," said Arthur. "Thank *you*."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this and include smut?


End file.
